Traditionally, a student driver wanting to obtain a drivers' license may take driving classes and/or participate in various driving sessions whereby the student is evaluated on his driving performance. During a typical driving session, a student driver may be requested to drive along a certain route while the student's driving skills are observed and evaluated by an instructor. Based on the instructor's observations, the student driver is graded according to a set of criteria.